The new diva on the block
by rabbitbear
Summary: A mystery person attacks the Bella Twins to save Paige. Who is that person? Why does it target Bellas and saves Paige?
1. Chapter 1

*Raw*

Paige was in a match against the Bella twins. It was a 2on1 match and Paige was getting distroyed in an unfair match. Nikki and Brie wanted to injure her. Nikki roled out of the ring and got a chair. In the moment she roled back in, the lights went out.  
"What's happening? King, what did you do?"- asked Cole, clearly in panic  
"I didn't do anything!"- King answered, also in panic  
"Lights went back on an the Bella twins were knocked out. Paige finaly relised that and she pinned Nikki for victory.  
"What just happened? Who took out Bellas?"- everyone was asking same two questions

*Backstage*  
"Mark! Mark! What happend out there?"- Paige asked. She was confused. Nobody told her about someone comming out.  
"Calm down! You'll find out soon."  
"How soon? Tell me now!"- Paige said, a little bit upset  
"Sooner than you think. Now go home and get some rest."

*Next week at RAW*  
"Paige, I need to talk to you."- Mark called Paige aside  
"I'm listening."  
"Last week, a new diva came out and took out the Bellas. We are putting you, her and AJ in a storyline vs the Bella twins and Natalya."-Mark explained  
"Ok. When do I meet her?"  
"Tonight after your match against Natalya. You and AJ will officialy meet her."- said Mark as he was already leaving

Later that night, the Bella twins came out to the ring and Nikki took a mic.  
"Last week someone costed us our victory against Paige. So whoever you are, you little "hero", come down and pay the price for it."- Nikki was upset  
"Come here and show us what you got with lights on!"- Brie shouted in the mic  
Titantron shew a person in backstage. Her back was facing camera. She had a hood on.  
"You are really unpatient, aren't you? Well, I guess that I'll have to teach you a lesson. I always pick when I am going to that ring and what I do in it. And one more thing: be careful what you wish for. It might come true…"- person just walked away  
"Wait! I'm not done with you! Come back here!"- Nikki was getting really angry

Later that night, Paige was in a match vs Natalya. She hit her with RamPaige and pinned her. But the Bella twins decided that they want to finish what they started last night. They attacked Paige from behind and Natalya joined them. Lights went out again and when they went back on, the Bellas and Natalya were knocked out in the middle of the ring. But Paige was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

*Backstage*

Paige woke up on a couch in a lockerroom. A girl was sitting next to her, holding a bottle of water.  
"Good morning!"- girl said to her sweetly  
"Where am I?"- Paige was confused  
"In my, well, soon to be ours lockerroom. Hi , I'm Kate. The new diva."  
Paige took a good look at her. She was very young. About 20 years old, about 5'7'', she had buffed, tanned body and long, dark and wavy hair.  
Someone knocked on the door and Kate got up to open it. That were Mark and AJ.  
"Ok I guess you already met. AJ, this is Kate. The three of you will work together in a storyline vs the Bellas and Natalya. You will be traveling together, sharing hotel rooms, lockerrooms… I want you to be close. This is going to be the best divas storyline since Trish vs Lita."- Mark was very excited  
"Everything clear?"- he asked one last time before leaving  
"Yes!"- all three of them said at the same time

"You girls ready to go?"- Kate asked  
"We need to change. I'm still in my ring gear."- Paige said calmly. All three of them were a lot more comfotrable when they finaly met Kate. They taught that she was a lot more scary.  
"My bags are in another lockerroom. Get your bags and come with us to another lockerroom."- AJ was hyper again.  
"Ok just give me a minute."

Girls were ready to go and they got in Kate's car.  
"So, how old are you?"- AJ started conversation  
"I'm 20"  
"How long have you been wrestling?"- Paige wanted to know what is she dealing with  
"I've been wrestling two years professionaly and 3 more as a self-trained wrestler."  
"You are self trained? That's cool."  
"Thanks. I wrestled two years in CZW."  
"Wait! I think I heard of you. You are that badass girl that beats up guys."- said Paige  
"Yeah. That's me."  
"Where are you from?"- AJ asked going off topic  
"I'm from Croatia, Europe."  
"Yey! More Europeans! High-five!"- Paige high-fived Kate as AJ laughed at two of them.  
"What are your hobbies?"- AJ asked her a question she that she asks every person she met. That question helped her with getting to know that person better.  
"I play basketball, I love video games and comic books, music, computers…"  
"You like comic books? What is your fave comic?"  
"Batman and my fave video game is Super smash brothers."  
"I like you!"- AJ said. Paige and Kate laughed.  
"Thank you! I like you two as well."

Review, PM me your ideas... btw, I hope that you are not dissapointed


End file.
